A Winter Dance and a Sunday Dinner
by Querida23
Summary: We all know what happened from the book's beginning to the ending from Suze's POV, here's the dance and the sunday dinner from our favorite latino's POV TWILIGHT SPOILER and if u havent read it yet, why the heck are you reading fanfictions?


**HELLO HELLO, i have been away for a long time (actually my internet was turned off for two months), but in that time, i have made this little something...READ AND REVIEW...(please)**

Jesse's POV

I was there. In Susannah's house. Not that I had never been there before. But this time I was picking her up so we could go to this dance. I stopped the car and walked out. Almost forgetting the orchid. The car. Now that I couldn't materialize anymore, knowing how to drive was an essential for a living breathing human being. Not so important for the Living Dead, it used to seem so silly to me.

I knocked on the door.

Mrs. Ackerman answered it looking jubilant. She had a camera in her hand. I think it was a camera. It was smaller than the ones I had seeing before, and it was silver. Digital camera. Susannah had warned me their would be pictures taken.

"You must be Jesse." she said.

"in the flesh" I laughed.

"Well please come in. Susie will be right out." I walked in.

I got an anxious feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Here was her family. They could see me. Not to mention the dog. He came up to me sniffing me all over.

"Max!" David came in calling him off. Grabbing his collar with one hand and with the other putting it out for me to shake it.

"You must be David." I had to act like I didn't know them. It gave me a reason to laugh every now and then.

"It's nice to see you again Jesse." he had a secret grin on his face as if he knew all along. About me being a ghost that its.

Mr. Ackerman came in. I tensed up. He was her step-father after all. I thought it was worse to have actually met her real father as a ghost. But it was the same feeling.

He had a spoon in his hand.

"Try this" and obediently my mouth opened at I tried the most tasteful green something in my life.

"It's great" I said making sure I didn't get any on my monkey suit.

"You must be Jesse."

"Yes Sir, well you must come over for dinner tomorrow night. So we can get to know you."

"Yes Sir, I will"

Mrs. Ackerman had repeatedly called out Susannah's name. I had been here five minutes nearly. David had tapped me on my shoulder and asked if I had seeing this show on a discovery channel. I couldn't listen. My mind was racing. And the dog had began sniffing again. I tried to shoo him off. But as I was trying my best to listen to David, his voice stopped and he looked to the stairs. I turned around and saw Susannah in a white dress. Looking more beautiful than ever. Mi Querida. She was crying. Well almost crying. I couldn't help but smile. This girl was the girl of my dreams.

"So, I see you've met Jesse." she said after Mr. Ackerman tried to get her with the green filling and after her mother snapped a picture of her. Andy was heading back to the kitchen to retire his spoon.

"He'll do." he said on his way there.

I handed her the orchid. "this is for you"

Her mother pinned it to her dress and took our picture. I looked down to Susannah. She was beaming just as much as her mother. She was happy. I made her happy. Which made me happy in the end.

I was to bring her home at 12:30. It was originally midnight, but Susannah asked for one than Mr. Ackerman compensated for 12:30. I didn't mind. We would have plenty of time together for the rest of our lives.

We were outside the door when I grabbed her hand. Before making sure that no one was behind us.

"Between doing that again and an eternity in hellfire, I'd take the hellfire."

She assured me I wouldn't have to do it again. That they liked me.

"You mother didn't." I replied.

"Yes, she did. She just thinks you're a little old for me."

"If only she knew." I said

"Your step father on the other hand invited me over for dinner tomorrow night.

"Sunday dinner? He really must like you"

We reached my car, well father Dominick's car, I opened her door for he.

"why thank you." she said and slid in.

I reached for the ignition when she offered to drive.

"Susannah, I didn't not sit idly by eating bonbons for the 150 years I was a ghost. I did make a few observations now and then. And I most definitely know," I started the car "how to drive."

We were off after a talk concerning this monkey suit, pardon, its called a penguin suit…You see me laughing? I was doing this for her, and her she was making fun of me.

We got to the mission and met Father Dominick.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"same with you Father."

The most exciting news I got today was that the job that Father Dominick had mentioned a few days ago was lined up.

It was giving talks about old Carmel at the Historical Society. It was a small thing that I had to do before I could get into medical school. Me. Go to school to study and become a doctor. I smiled.

After a small encounter with Paul Slater we were finally dancing. When she saw her father standing against a wall she had said she'd be back. She of course didn't know that I could see him.

"Of course." I said and she left to go talk to him.

It was a while before she came back. Looking teary eyed. Her father was gone.

"He's gone?" I asked.

"He's gone." she replied with a gasp. I guess it was a surprise.

She discovered that I was a mediator.

"Querida, lets just dance." and we began to dance.

She was so happy. I could tell by the smile on her face. We danced.

The next day, Susannah and I spent the entire day together.

We walked along the beach and talked about our plans.

"It's going to be great Jesse. Just watch." she said walking ahead of me and turning around so that she was facing me. I grabbed both her hands.

"I know it is Querida. Just me and you." and I brought her in for a kiss.

"Jesse. You don't know how happy I am."

Oh yes I did.

"Susannah, you don't know how happy I am to be able to finally hold you and not worry about the future that you would be giving up." I put my arms around her waist and kissed her again.

" I told you before Jesse. I didn't care about children. As long as I had you. That was all I needed."

She put her hands around my neck and hugged me.

"I love you Querida." I said in a whisper to her ear. Now it wouldn't be like that. Now I could be in her future. And no one would be giving up anything.

"I love you too."

Other than that, we drove around. Remembering to put gas in the car we headed to Susannah's house. I held her hand through the ride.

"So, what am I to expect?"

"Well, other than Michael, you are the only guy that has come to my house willingly." she replied.

I remembered that fellow Michael. I normally would have gotten jealous over that, but I remembered that I had been the one to tell Susannah to go out with him. I was just glad Paul hadn't been over to meet her family.

"Oh really?" I replied.

"Well, Michael wasn't really invited. And this is for dinner…Normally, when a boy comes over to meet a girls parents, they get asked a series of questions. Like 'what are your intentions with my daughter' blah blah blah...stuff like that. Okay. Pretend I'm Andy. 'What are your intentions with my step-daughter?'" she gave a weak impression of Mr. Ackerman, I had to laugh.

I decided to play around and mess with her.

"My intentions are to marry her." not necessarily messing with her, but I wanted to see what she'd say.

"You can't joke around like that Jesse." she said as we stopped at a red light.

"Who said I was joking? Isn't that the plan?" I looked to her.

"Well of course it is." and before the light turned green, she put her hand around my neck and brought me closer to her. And she kissed me.

I was in heaven by the time we arrived to her house.

"So technically. That would make us-" she began to say.

"Technically we are engaged, but I wont actually ask you until you're older. More to the point, I want to make it really good when I do ask you."

She laughed. We got out of the car after one more kiss. It was almost 7. My Querida.

David was setting up the table, Jake wasn't home yet, and Brad was in the television room playing video games. I wonder what Mr. Ackerman was making for dinner. It felt good to eat after 150 years of not eating. I welcomed the sound of a rumbling stomach. It was a noise that I missed.

Susannah went to her room to put down her jacket. I had almost followed her before the dog came and attacked me.

"Max!" Mrs. Ackerman came in and called the dog off of me. "Leave Jesse alone."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Ackerman." I said thanking her for the removal of the dog known as Max.

Susannah came down and asked how her mom was.

"Oh nice to see you Jesse." Mr. Ackerman said coming in from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

I followed them to the dinning room. Where I had watched Susannah walk over to her seat and almost pull out her own chair.

"Hold Up." I ran in front of her and pulled it.

"Thanks Jesse." she smiled while blushing. Her mother, I noticed, smiled. I was a little upset that no one pulled out Mrs. Ackerman's chair or that not one of these boys had ever for Susannah and her mother. I know times have changed, but it was manners that mattered. What my father used to say.

Jake joined us for dinner as we sat down.

"Who are you?" he asked as he sat across from Susannah and I. I guess I hadn't met him yet.

"He's Suze's boyfriend." David answered.

He nodded in response and started eating dinner. Enchiladas, with rice and beans.

I thought about it for a second.

I was her boyfriend. And she was my girlfriend. Life was greater than what I had before. Now that I actually had one.

Mrs. Ackerman broke the silence.

"So what are your plans during college. What are you going to be."

Oh yeah, I forgot that they thought I went to college already.

"Well, I am planning to go to medical school real soon." I said truthfully.

"Oh that's great." She replied.

She had no idea.

"So Suze, how long have you and Jesse known each other?" Mr. Ackerman asked.

"Since I first came here." she said before taking in a few gulps of her water.

"And you wait this long for us to meet him?"

I wondered what her answer would be.

"Well, he was kind of like this little pest that got on my nerves. So I didn't really want him to be introduced to society yet." she laughed. It was like I was her pet.

"Is that so?" Mr. Ackerman asked wiping his face. I felt it was my turn to answer.

"It was only because she didn't like taking other people's advice. My intentions back then were to make sure she didn't kill her self. You know, with her being new to California. I lived in California all my life," And death too. "mostly in the Monterey area. And her being new, I thought it best to show her around. Introduce her to people. That sort of stuff" It was a good answer I thought. I had thought it up like right then and there too.

"And they changed?" Mrs. Ackerman said.

"Not so much, but it has been proven that Susannah can take care of herself."

"What proof?" her mother asked shockingly. I know they didn't know about the ghost, so I went to a safer subject.

"Michael. The one who put her in the hospital." The memory pained me. It was that moment in my death, when I realized that I loved Susannah.

"Well she put up a good fight didn't she." Mr. Ackerman commented.

"Did you visit her in the hospital?" Mrs. Ackerman asked.

"Yeah, no one was around her. But that moment that I saw her lying there, it changed my life."

"Aww." Mrs. Ackerman said followed by an awkward silence

"So, who wants desert?"

"Do you have any family?" Mrs. Ackerman asked. It was Susannah who answered.

"Actually mom, his parents died in a car crash when he was little, and his sisters and him were split up between relatives. Jesse stayed in California with his grandpa. Who died just two years ago. He doesn't know where his sisters are. They lost contact after the split."

"How horrible. Well, you have Susie now I guess."

It was a good lie. Since any living relative of mine you can probably think of is dead.

I took a bit of my apple pie. My favorite.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it. And I don't plan on breaking up with Susannah for a very long time." I announced. It made Susannah blush redder than a rose. I guess it was a shock for someone to say something that private out loud in front of her family. No need to make that a lie.

"That's good."

Besides. I didn't want them to think that I only wanted one thing. It wasn't like that with Susannah.

The dinner went well I thought. I had answered most of their questions pretty good. It was not long before Susannah and I were in the car again. Going to catch a movie.

"So how did I do?"

She kissed me.

"Fantastic." she kissed me again.

There we were. I was the one being practical and her head was in the clouds. Without me. So to speak.

"I hope they liked me."

"And I hope that you were serious about not dumping me for a very long time."

"You gave me life again Querida. I'd never leave you. I'll love you until the day I die. In case you haven't noticed, death has never stopped us before."

I looked at her very seriously. She started crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I had never really seen her crying before. Only when her father moved on.

"Nothing. I just never heard it like that before. I know you meant it all those times you said it earlier, but now that you're alive its different."

"I know. I can actually do something about it."

"Do what?"

"This" and kissed her passionately. Who knows how long we were like that. A couple of minutes, an hour, or perhaps a few days. When I kissed her, it was like time stopped. I liked it.

That's how our life would be.

Perfect. Finally Perfect.


End file.
